


Weapon

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Lapis Lazuli sees everyone else has a weapon, except her.





	Weapon

When Lapis first emerged from from her rock pool, she looked around at the Quartzs with their whips, and the Rubies with their knives, and asked, "Where is my weapon?"   
And nobody answered.  
So she went about her job, terraforming, forming rock-pools and raising more Lazulis from them,   
Until one day she realised, when she went to another new fascinating world, that the water had turned a red shade.  
Flying up to the source, she found it.  
The humans that inhabited this world- she was killing them with her work.  
She needed no weapon- she discovered.  
She was the weapon.


End file.
